The Wyvern
by LeisaTheGreat
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir battle Hawkmoth's newest akuma - an avid fan turned vicious enemy by the name of Wyvern who has the ability to deplete the heros' Miraculouses. Co-planned by my bud Sabrina, Cover art co-created by us as well. (Sort of a companion fic to Soothsayer)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **A/N: Hey guys, this first chapter is kind of OC-heavy and I apologize for that. Chapter two will be more Marinette & Adrien centric. **

**Co-planned by my bud Sabrina. (Love ya, My Lady XD)**

* * *

Rain is pouring onto the streets of Paris. Black clouds boil in the sky, and although it's still mid-morning, it's so dark that Cat Noir needs his night vision to be able to see the akuma attacking violently with bursts of lightning from his bejewled cane. The hero leaps out of the way of a flash of electricity, kicks off the side of swaying billboard and launches with claws out toward the villain's akuma.

Hurricane smirks and twirls his cane, pointing the shining, jeweled end toward Cat Noir. There's a hair-raising thrum of energy in the air and with an angry shriek, a bolt of lightning crashes directly into Cat Noir, sending him soaring backwards and toppling onto his back, one clawed hand dangling over the edge of roof, his eyes fluttering shut.

The akuma grins and wordlessly lowers his weapon. His pace is slow and casual as he approaches his fallen enemy. Kneeling down beside him, he lifts the leather-clad arm and takes Cat Noir's ring between his fingers...but before he can pull it off, there's a flash of red and a sudden force against his back. Hurricane just barely manages to summon enough wind to stop himself from falling onto the street seven stories below, and when he turns back, he grimaces at the sight of Ladybug perched protectively over her injured partner.

"You've caused enough damage, Hurricane!" she shouts over the pouring rain, rising from her crouch. The hero's yoyo glows red as she spins it, even in this unnatural darkness.

"No! It will never be enough!" the akuma barks, " _Lightning Strike!_ "

The ground at Ladybug's feet explodes with fire and flying debris just as she leaps away, landing in a roll on the opposite side of the roof. She whips her head up at the sound of the wind suddenly increasing...

The roiling clouds directly overhead are beginning to turn a sickly green and twist around in a dangerous funnel. The rain has become hard and ice cold - hail. Ladybug swallows and jumps to her feet. Hurricane hovers in the air between she and Cat Noir, wearing a horrible, twisted smile on his masked face as the storm festers in the sky, the building below them audibly creaking.

"You can't save him, Ladybug!" he yells gleefully. "His Miraculous is mine! And so is yours!" He whips the cane in her direction and Ladybug doesn't have enough time to dodge entirely out of the way. She lands with a painful thud on her stomach, her suit sizzling hotly against her skin. Wincing, she's just about to risk using her Lucky Charm...when a figure, emerald green against the sick-colored background, appears behind the akuma.

With a small smile, Ladybug pushes herself up. "Maybe I can't," she admits. "But I know who can..."

Hurricane twists around, coming face to face with the gleaming, golden Claw of none other than-

* * *

"Ada!" The sound of her mother's voice startles her and she drops the pen she'd been writing with. Ada sits bolt upright in her chair and turns around, finding her mother standing in the doorway to her room.

"You still aren't dressed? Come on, quit fantasizing, you've got to get to school!"

"Uh-yeah, sorry, Mom!" Ada shakes herself out of her daydream stupor and closes the notebook she's been using to write down her _Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Wyvern_ stories in. Stuffing it into her bag, she stands and stretches her arms above her head, working the stiffness out of her muscles.

Her clothes are already laid out, a precautionary tactic on her part. This isn't the first time she's raced the clock after losing track of time between the tip of her pen and the pages of a notebook. And she's glad for her foresight.

Quickly slipping out of her PJ's, she wriggles into her dress, clasps the loose belt, and slides on her cardigan sweater and circlet. Down the steps to the first floor of her house, she laces up her boots and heads for the door, bag looped at her waist.

"See you, Mom!" she calls out, shutting the door behind her. But it swiftly opens again not seconds later.

"Wait, don't you want breakfast before you go?" her mother asks her, concern knitted into her brow.

But Ada shrugs with one shoulder and keeps walking. "I'll grab something at the Dupain-Cheng bakery on the way." She hums a tune under her breath as she rounds the corner toward school, the smell of the bakery already strong in her nose even though it's a full block away. Mmm, smells like Tom made fresh croissants this morning! Her stomach rumbles at the thought.

And then something else rumbles. Ada freezes in her tracks, as does everyone else on the street. The ground shakes underfoot again, this time much stronger. There are a few screams of surprise at the black blur zipping past them from the rooftops.

Cat Noir lands gracefully on the ground, sliding backwards with his staff in hand. Ada stares, starstruck. He's only inches from her. She could touch his arm if she were to reach out... But then he's gone, a blonde and leather blur as he vaults back into the path of his enemy. He manages a few strikes, throwing the akuma-who looks more like a giant, angry gorilla than a person-back a few steps. Ladybug swings past him, landing on top of the bakery. She twirls her yoyo for a few seconds before whipping it in the direction of the akuma.

It hits, landing hard against the monster ape's hairy bicep and getting effectively tangled around the massive limb. It roars furiously, showing surprisingly sharp fangs...and then Ladybug seems to notice the same thing as Ada, almost at the same time. The pendant strung tightly against the gorilla's throat, almost submerged in dark grey fur.

 _That's gotta be the akuma!_ Ada decides, shivering excitedly. Her hands are pressed into fists and she's grinning, despite being mere feet from a violent, angry monster of an ape.

And apparently that's the same conclusion that Ladybug has come to, because moments later, she's swinging down to the street and landing beside Cat Noir. They exchange words and he winks at her, his staff growing in size to almost match the height of the akuma and he soars up with it, holding to the top of the stick. Ladybug's partner doesn't go for the pendant, though. He lands on the rooftop beside the gorilla's head and yells something that becomes inaudible over the sudden, blood-thirsty roar of the akuma.

It swipes at him but he dodges, and Ada snickers to see him do a backflip just for show. Cat Noir stabs, almost playfully, at the creature and it snarls again, clawing angrily at him. And again, he evades it, taking a bow and then vaulting slightly higher onto a raised section of the roof.

People on the streets are recording with phone cameras and snapping pictures, but their attention is quickly diverted when Ladybug's plan seems to come to fruition. Nobody saw her doing it, but somehow she has just appeard at the throat of the enemy, one hand clinging to her yoyo, the other reaching for the akuma...

Ada smiles, a little thrill of excitement rushing through her at the thought of having seen her very first battle in real life!

But then...things go wrong.

Ladybug cries out as an enourmouse hand grabs her around the waist and tears her away from the pendant. Cat Noir visibly stiffens and then rushes forward to save his partner. There are gasps from the viewers and Ada's hand almost instinctively moves to her bag. From under the soft, brown flap, she feels the presence of The Claw. Or at least, the closest she could manage to make out of wood and nails...

Ladybug is squirming in the akuma's enourmous hand, pushing with all her strength against its fingers, each as thick as her entire leg. Cat Noir has landed atop its fist, his legs on either side of Ladybug's shoulders and jams his staff between the beast's fingers, pulling with all his might pry them open. But to no avail.

Slowly, the akuma reaches up with its other, lumbering arm and snatches Cat Noir by his tail. Ladybug kicks as hard as she can and Cat Noir holds, white knuckled, onto his staff, still lodged in the space beside Ladybug, as the gorilla tries to throw him away from the fight.

The cameras have drooped and the onlookers are watching with horror as it seems the battle is about to take a dark turn... But then Ada notices the solid surface gripped in her hand. Looking down, she finds The Claw. Her story-persona The Wyvern's weapon of choice... Somehow, she's gotten it out of her bag without noticing. And it's held falt against her forearm like the real Wyvern, ready to strike.

And then she has a crazy idea. With a gulp, she grips the faux weapon and races across the street, stumbling over the violent trembles of the street underfoot. The high schooler stops just short of akuma, whose focus is entirely on the two heroes trapped in its grasp, and reels back her arm.

Directly above her is the pendant, dangling against the akuma's hairy chest. If she can just break it...

 _Come on, please work..._

The Claw flies through the air, attached to her arm by its rope cord. It sails directly toward the pendant, clawed talons extended and ready to clamp down on the akuma...but the gorilla must have sensed it coming. It drops Cat Noir like a sack of bricks and he lands heavily, stumbling a bit, his staff clanging to the roof beside him.

The akuma snatchs The Claw out of thin air, and Ada along with it. She yelps as she's lifted into the air by one arm and swung around like a ball and chain on the end of the rope cord. Cat Noir shouts for her to hang on and he launches himself in her direction...but the gorilla, armed with Ada's Claw, turns the weapon on the hero, swinging The Claw like a baseball bat.

Cat Noir is knocked backwards by the force of the blow to the center of his chest and this time, he loses his footing and slips off the roof, falling a full story to the ground and landing with a _thud_. The bystanders scream and some run away, others keep the cameras rolling as Cat Noir lays motionless on the street, Ladybug fearfully shouting his name. And in that moment, it seems all is lost.

Cat Noir is unonscious and possibly injured, Ladybug is trapped in the grasp of a giant akuma, and Ada is still dangling by her forearm...

"Cat Noir! _Cat Noir_!" Ladybug is struggling again, spurred on by adrenaline at the sight of her partner sprawled out on the ground. And as the gorilla gives a throaty, rumbling laugh of victory, and a glowing violet mask appears over his face, Hawkmoth's words surely filling his head, he loosens his grip just a fraction of an inch...

But it's enough. Ladybug frees one hand, her yoyo a blur of red against the akuma's grey fur as it twirls around an antennae above his head. With one, swift yank of her arm, she's pulled free of its grasp and Ladybug flips around in mid air, her yoyo threading back into her hand as she shouts " _Lucky Charm!_ "

Ada can't make out what she recieves from her vantage point dangling below the hero, but whatever it is, it works. Because seconds later, the gorilla has fallen onto his back and Ada manages to get free of him. While Ladybug focuses on breaking the pendant, Ada sprints to the side of the other fallen hero. But Cat Noir is already rousing.

"Oh god, Cat Noir, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" she asks, dropping to her knees beside him.

He grimaces and rubs the spot on his chest where The Claw struck him but he nods. "Just, please, stay back and leave this to the professionals, okay?" He picks up The Claw and drops it into her lap before springing to his feet and hurrying over to Ladybug, who has just smashed the pendant under her foot.

As the white butterly flaps away into the sky, and the crowd errupts in cheers for their victorious heroes, all Ada can see is the way Ladybug squeezes her partner's shoulder and how he offers a smile, but rubs his chest anyway.

A pang goes through Ada's heart as she slowly rises to her feet. It worked out, a part of her says. He's fine. But it could have gone much worse. God. She could have gotten Cat Noir killed! She could have gotten them _both_ captured!

She almost ruined everything...

* * *

With the hum of mechanical bearings, the shield guarding the massive window is retracted and a silvery light washes over the room. Within the grasp of dark hands, the glowing, white butterfly turns black and flutters into the city.

"Ahh, little hero, how it must hurt to try your best and still fail..." Hawkmoth coos, "But I can help you. Wyvern...bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses...and in exchange, I'll make you the most powerful hero in the entire world."

* * *

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Ada's body is swallowed by darkness and she laughs as she feels herself changing...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"Spots off," With a flash of light, Marinette steps out of the girl's bathroom and smooths her shirt as she walks toward her classroom door. There's no point in hurrying, she figures with a sigh. She's already hopelessly late.

Ms. Bustier's door is closed when she turns the corner, but still Marinette freezes in her tracks. Butterflies flutter in her stomach at the sight of Adrien jogging toward the classroom. His head is bent, looking into his open backpack and it seems like he's talking to himself. He reaches the door and looks up, side to side, as he shuts the flap of his bag. And that's when he spots her.

Adrien's face goes white for a moment, then red. He smiles almost nervously at her and Marinette screams internally. Externally, though, she waves and keeps walking. Although her face is surely frozen in a mask of blushing, smiling terror.

"Hey, Marinette," he says, politely ignoring how she just keeps grinning and waving. "You late too?"

"Uhh...yeah, I overslept," she lies, rubbing the back of her neck.

Adrien sighs softly. "So did I."

Really? Wow. She'd never known him be late for anything other than a photoshoot. Then, before she can make a fool of herself any further, Adrien opens the door and winks, motioning for her to enter.

"Th-thank you..." she breathes, stepping inside with Adrien right behind her.

Ms. Bustier ignores their gracefully quiet entrance and Adrien takes his seat beside Nino, who throws him a questioning look. Marinette sits down beside Alya and tries not to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey girl, you oversleep again?" Alya whispers close to her ear, and although the question is simple enough, there's an underlying tone of excitement that's impossible to miss.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

Alya just giggles and shakes her head, "You have the best friend in the world."

"Wha-"

"Marinette, Adrien," Ms. Bustier says suddenly, both students snapping their heads up. "The class was just finishing up choosing partners for a project, but since you've both decided to be late today, and everyone else already has a partner, looks like you're stuck together."

Oh my god. Marinette flashes Alya wide eyes and her friend giggles again, leaning in close to whisper, "You're welcome."

"Who're you working with?" Marinette asks her.

"Nino," she replies with a shrug. "We've been wanting to hang out more often, anyway."

Marinette feels a lump rise in her throat for her friend's thoughtfulness. "Thank you!" she squeals quietly.

"Don't mention it, girl."

As class moves on, Marinette feels a gentle tap on the edge of her desk. Turning her head, she finds Adrien half turned in his chair toward her. He's holding up his cell phone and displayed is a text from Natalie.

 _Photoshoot today. Limo will pick you up in 15._

With an apologetic smile, he says, "I'm really sorry. How about I drop by your place after school to work on it?"

"Uh, s-sure! That'd be great!" she says, just a little too enthusiastically. But if Adrien notices, he doesn't show it.

"Thanks, see you tonight, Partner." Rising from his seat, he and Nino bump fists as he heads out the door again. Chloe is glaring heatedly at her but Marinette can't even find it in her to care. Adrien is _her_ partner! For an _entire project_! _Please_ don't let this be a dream!

"Girl? You alright?" Alya asks, smirking at the tomato shade of her cheeks.

"Never better..." Marinette breathes happily.

* * *

After school is released, Marientte heads straight home. There's a gleeful bounce in her step and she's humming happily. Her parents greet her as she walks into the bakery and Marinette kisses each of them on the cheek and then continues up the steps, letting the trapdoor fall closed behind her.

As soon as she's alone, she drops her bag and falls onto her bed, buries her face in her pillows and squeals in delight.

"I don't get it," Tikki admits, flying above her friend's head. "You've worked with Adrien before. Remember the game tournament? Why're you so excited this time?"

Marinette rolls onto her back and smiles dreamily up at the poster of one of Adrien's most recent shoots taped to the ceiling above her bed. "Because," she drawls. "This week has been really tough, Tikki. It just seems like Hawkmoth's akumas are getting tougher and tougher every time we face them. Cat Noir and I were both in a really bad place this morning..." she cringes at the memory of the tight fist around her waist and watching her partner getting brutally attacked. "It could have all gone really wrong..."

Marinette shakes herself and sits up. "Anyway, this is just the pick-me-up I needed!" Just then, her phone buzzes. She raises an eyebrow at the unknown number and swipes the screen.

 _Hi Marinette, this is Adrien - be over at your place in a few, got held up at the shoot. Sorry again._

She reads the text probably ten times before it clicks. Adrien will be here any minute. Adrien has her number. How does Adrien have her-

...Alya.

With another flutter of excitement, she taps out a quick response and hits send, making a point of saving his number into her phone and assigning one of her favorite photos of him to his contact. Marinette hops a few times in place and kisses the screen on her phone before tossing it onto the bed and hurriedly going to take down all of the pictures on her walls.

* * *

'Held up' is right. But not at the photoshoot, which ended almost twenty minutes ago. Adrien feels terrible for lying to Marinette but if she knew who he was, surely she'd understand. Currently, Cat Noir is slinking along the rooftops of Paris, trailing the mysterious figure he'd spotted on his way back into the city from the distant park where his shoot had been held.

His first thought had been Ladybug. The figure was certainly moving with an amount of ease and grace matched only his His Lady. But this person was elusive, clearly sticking to the shadows in a way his partner would have no reason to.

He tracks her all the way from the street where he'd first seen her, past the Eiffel Tower, and almost to the complete opposite end of the city. Closer to home than he's really comfortable with. She must be an akuma, there's no other explanation.

So when the chase comes to an abrupt stop, Cat Noir finding her posed atop a roof only a few buildings down the street from his father's own mansion, he's on guard, staff in hand, muscles tense. But he's behind her and she doesn't seem to notice him.

Slowly, he tightens his grip on his staff and raises his voice. "Hey."

The mysterious figure doesn't even flinch. She simply turns her head and a pair of brown eyes take in the sight of him beneath a mask not unlike his own, except emerald green. In fact, a lot of her outfit seems very similar to his and Ladybug's.

From the skin tight, form fitting leather material of her suit (although this too is dark green and...almost scaly) to the tail dangling from her belt, black boots, gloves and razor sharp claws...she almost looks like a more reptilian version of the two heroes put together. The only variations being two horns curling out from her hair which wrap around to the front of her forehead, framing perfectly a little, red gem imbedded in her skin.

"Cat Noir," she greets plainly. She doesn't glare, or even smile. She's watching him almost...analytically. Her eyes sweeping over him in a way that makes him want to puff up and look tough. "I've been waiting for you."

In that moment, she shifts her weight to her other leg, almost casually. But that small motion draws his eyesight down to something he hadn't noticed before.

And his stomach sinks at the sight of it.

The akuma's left hand is shielded by a very familiar claw-like weapon. Dark gold, almost black against her suit.

Cat Noir lifts his gaze and searches hers for a moment before recognizing the face underneath. "You're-"

"The Wyvern," she answers. "I am The Wyvern. The most powerful being in all of Paris. And when I take your Miraculous to Hawkmoth, I'll be the most powerful hero in the entire world..."

Cat Noir grimaces and readies his staff. "We'll see about that." The hero and the akuma springs forward simultaneously, their weapons clashing with a shriek of metal on metal and a shower of sparks.

* * *

"All done." Marinette steps back to admire her walls, now completely blank of any photos of her crush. She turns in a circle, checking one last time that there are no stray framed photos or posters sitting in plain view, and when she decides she's got them all, she moves to her computer. With a few clicks, the wallpaper has been changed to a picture of a fashion runway.

Now to wait. She sits on her bed and admittedly twiddle her thumbs for a moment. She doesn't want to start working without Adrien, but she doesn't want to get wrapped up in one of her designs either.

After sitting silently on her bed for a moment with Tikki staring at her in confusion, Marinette groans and flops onto her back. She swipes her phone screen and the text appears. Sent fifteen minutes ago.

She doesn't mind him taking a little longer than expected to get here, she's just...getting concerned at this point. Fifteen minutes late is the point where she starts to worry. Maybe his limo broke down. Maybe he got sick on the way here. Maybe there was an akuma attack or...

She swallows and takes a deep breath to calm herself. _You're being silly,_ she tells herself. _He's just running late._

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Tikki asks softly. "You look pale."

Marinette smiles at her kwami and shrugs with one shoulder. "I just have kind of a bad feeling is all..."

"About Adrien coming over?"

"No, about him being late..." She pauses, a strange urge occuring to her. Checking her phone one final time, the text now displaying 'sent 16 minutes ago', she stands up suddenly. "Tikki, spots on."

As soon as her transformation is complete, Ladybug is greeted by the beeping of her locator. She slides out the window and answers the call. "Cat Noir? What's up?"

On the screen, her partner is visibly running, buildings rushing past him in a blur. "Seems we've got ourselves a new akuma, M'lady," he says, and just then her camera is whipped around and there's a loud crash. His staff colliding with something. Cat Noir flips again and then the view is back on him. "You know the Dupain-Cheng bakery?"

"Yeees..." she says, turning around. Just at that moment, she catches sight of two figures battling on the roof a few buildings away. "I see you."

"Really? You're already here? You never cease to amaze me, Bug-a-boo!" He winks and the call ends. Ladybug doesn't think twice about her study date. She just whips out her yoyo, lassoes it onto the nearest fixture and swings straight into the middle of the fight. She lands in a frontward roll and jumps to her feet, grinning deviantly as she gives the string a stiff tug, pulling it terse.

Cat Noir sees her land and catches onto her plan with a soft chuckle. He breaks away from his battle with The Wyvern and backflips several feet away before turning on his heel and sprinting toward Ladybug. He hears Wyvern shout an angry insult...something about 'scaredy-cat' and then the light, rapid footsteps of pursuit.

Cat Noir jumps past Ladybug's trap and then skids to a halt, whipping around with his staff in hand. Ladybug braces the wire in her hands and a second later, Wyvern rears back her arm to continue the fight with Cat Noir, her ankle sliding right into the yoyo string.

"AH!" Wyvern yelps in shock as Ladybug seems to appear out of nowhere, launching herself over a street light next to them...and dragging Wyvern with her. Flipping twice around the fixture, Ladybug lands on the street and Cat Noir joins her.

"Good work, M'lady," he says. "Now to find the akuma."

There are a few options. The Claw, obviously, a ruby imbedded in her forehead, and another inlayed at the throat of her suit.

The heroes exchange questioning looks before Ladybug steps closer to Wyvern, frowning when the akuma strikes out at her with The Claw. As quickly as she can, she lifts the ruby out of the villain's suit and tosses it to the ground, smashing it underfoot.

As Ladybug lifts her foot...nothing happens.

Oops.

"Well, onto the next one-" Cat Noir is cut off by the screech of metal wire. Ladybug cries out in pain and surprise as The Claw slams into her, clasping tightly around her waist and throwing her backwards several feet. She lands with a painful _thud_ on her back and her vision is showered in sparks. "Ladybug!" he gasps, about to run to her aid when... " _Ladybug_! Your yoyo!"

Marinette snaps her head down just in time to see The Claw closing around the yoyo on her hip. With a tug of her arm, Wyvern's grappling hook returns to her-yoyo in its grasp-and the wire around her ankle loosens. She flips and lands on her feet, the next attack sending Cat Noir skidding along the pavement next to his partner.

" _Ooh_ , what will Ladybug do without her yoyo?" Wyvern almost sings, bobbing the hero's weapon up and down on her finger. "Can't purify an akuma without it, can't run away, can't attack..." she chuckles, turns on her heel, and throws the yoyo as hard as she can, whistling as it disappears into the distance. "I guess we'll find out..."

Ladybug grimaces and puts up her fists as Cat Noir springs forward on his staff. He and Wyvern exchange clipping blows. Punches that barely snag a shoulder, kicks that graze arms, and eventually, they both fall back, panting. Cat Noir lands beside Ladybug.

"You know, she raises a good point," he whispers. "What are you gonna do without your yoyo? Your Lucky Charm?"

"If I release the transformation, the yoyo will come back to me," she says. "But..." Across the street, Wyvern grins at them, as if she knows what they're talking about.

"Go," Cat tells her, as if reading her mind. "I'll hold her off until you get back." With a spin of his staff, Cat Noir steps forward, blocking Wyvern's view of his partner.

Ladybug hesitates. She knows there isn't much she can do to advance the fight if she stays but...leaving Cat Noir to fight by himself? Wyvern clearly isn't an akuma to be trifled with. What if she manages to corner him while Ladybug is gone? What if he gets hurt? Or she manages to actually _take_ his-

"Ladybug."

She snaps out of her worried stupor to find him looking over his shoulder at her, a small-strangerly familiar-smile on his lips.

"Hurry back, Bug-a-boo." With a wink, he vaults forward, and slams a fist into Wyvern's armored forearm as she blocks. He wheels around and kicks her hard in the stomach and she staggers backwards. The akuma growls and slashes at him with The Claw but Cat Noir dodges out of the way.

Marinette groans. She knows he's right. He's just as capable as she is, he can handle himself until she gets back. Ladybug takes a step backwards, then another...

Cat Noir lands a few more glancing blows, all the while avoiding the reach of the akuma's clawed weapon. It clearly isn't easy, but he's managing.

With that, Ladybug turns and sprints toward the alleyway behind them. Over the sound of metal clashing and the thud of punches, her retreating footsteps are barely audible. She's just made it to the mouth of the narrow street between the buildings when she hears a gasp and someone hitting the ground. Her heart leaps into her throat as she spins around.

Cat Noir is still on his feet, perched above Wyvern whose right foot is tangled with his staff. He has one knee pressed into her abdomen, keeping her pinned. _Clever kitty..._ she muses with a grin.

Cat cocks his head and sees Ladybug hesitating at the alleyway. The akuma writhes beneath his weight, struggling to kick him off. He ignores her furious insults and instead gives His Lady a thumbs up. She's just turning away again when he feels something beneath him...

Wyvern has a smug grin on her masked face. And it takes just a moment too long for him to realize why.

Her left arm has gotten free and is laying beside her, aimed _away_ from Cat Noir and _toward his partner_.

" _Ladybug_!" he shouts, grabbing the villain's wrist just an instant too late.

The Claw shoots off her wrist with the pop of hydrolics and clamps down around the retreating hero's ankle. The akuma yanks hard and Ladybug hits the ground. Wyvern rolls backwards onto her shoulders and kicks Cat Noir hard in the chest, throwing him off of her. With a flick of her wrist, she zips along the wire of her Claw and grinds to a stop directly above her trapped enemy.

Ladybug recovers quickly, though, and manages to block the powerful strike of the villain's fist with her forearms. The Claw releases her ankle with a mechanical hiss and it snaps back into place on Wyvern's wrist. The next blow to Ladybug hurts much more with the weapon's metal talons pressing into her skin through her protective suit. But she holds steady, evening trying to stand. However, Wyvern plants a foot against her chest, stopping her from getting to her feet.

"This has gone on long enough!" Cat Noir growls to himself. " _Cataclysm!_ " Black energy bubbling from his palm, Cat leaps into the air, sailing down toward Wyvern with his sights set on The Claw. However...Ladybug sees the smallest of smiles cross the akuma's lips.

" _Aftershock."_ Wyvern's palm meets Cat Noir's in midair. There's a crackle of electricity as the two powers collide...

And then Cat Noir screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _ **A/N: This chapter gets EXTREMELY fluffy. You have been warned.**_

 _ **Also, I honestly don't know what's going on with my spellcheck... so sorry about spelling errors.**_

* * *

 _Cat Noir screams._

The electricity in the air fades and so, too, does the reaction between Cataclysm and Wyvern's Aftershock. Adrien lands heavily on his feet, wavers, then sinks to his knees. His right arm hangs limp and cold at his side, the fingers tingling slightly. He can't seem move them.

Wyvern laughs softly and nudges the dazed hero with the toe of her boot. With almost no resitence, he slumps to the ground, staring mindlessly into the distance.

"Cat Noir?!" Heart hammering, Ladybug doesn't think as she pushes away from her struggle with the villain's Claw and races to her partner's side. " _Cat Noir_?! Are you alright?!" When she shakes his shoulder, he gives a little moan and blinks tiredly. "Come on, snap out of it!" she urges.

Just as his eyes are coming back into focus, they hear it. His ring doesn't beep, it...screeches. Cat Noir flinches in surprise and tries to twist his hand around to see it, his stomach churning when he realizes his entire arm seems to be...paralyzed.

But whether or not she's picked up on that troubling revelation, Ladybug does it for him. She turns his hand right side up and her eyes widen at the sight of the green paw insignia on the ring visibly glitching. The image shakes and bends, the pads disappearing and reappearing seemingly at random.

What on earth did Wyvern do to him...?

Speaking of which.

Ladybug turns and rises to her feet. She doesn't have her yoyo so she can't wrap the fight up herself, nor does she think she _could_ without Cat's help. But they have to get out of here if the way Cat Noir's ring is shrieking gives any indication. He could lose his transformation at any time.

So that just leaves one option.

"Hey, Lizard Face!"

Wyvern scowls.

Ladybug scoops up Cat Noir's staff from the ground and, even though it doesn't activate at her touch like it would for him, she twirls it expertly and sprints forward. She might not officially be able to use Lucky Charm...but she's always been good at working with odds and ends. And right now, Cat's staff is all she's got.

They clash a few times, but Wyvern's attacks aren't as severe as before. The akuma is panting heavily and there's a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Seems like Aftershock takes quite a lot out of her. Ladybug, on the other hand, is pumped with adrenaline. A few good strikes to the gut and chest and Wyvern is staggering away, one arm folded protectively around herself.

Hawkmoth's glowing mask appears over her face and she grimaces. As it disappears, Wyvern lunges forward again, her hand aiming directly at Ladybug's earings...but she's struck down by the furious hero.

Ladybug swallows, not liking the thought of leaving Wyvern here to recover and regroup...but one look at Cat Noir and she decides she doesn't care. As quickly as she can, she helps her partner to his feet and together, they hurry away into the dark alleys.

* * *

 _"Wyvern! What are you doing? Go after them!"_

"Relax, Hawkmoth..." She mutters, clutching her head as it pounds from the roar of his voice. "They're heroes, remember? And heroes never cower in fear of the villain for long. They'll be back. And when they do, I'll take their Miraculouses as promised." _But for now, I need to rest..._ Flexing her fingers, Wyvern frowns. They tingle a little and the tips of her gloves are stained black. Seems a little of Cat Noir's attack got through after all.

* * *

Wyvern hasn't followed them. Half of Ladybug is relieved. Now all she has to worry about is her partner, who is sitting, hunched over against a brick wall. His right hand draped lifelessly across his stomach. The other half feels guilty. If Wyvern goes on to terrorize the people of Paris because _she_ couldn't stop her...

The thought sends a chill down her spine.

"Cold, M'lady?"

Ladybug returns her attention to Cat Noir, who has a crooked smile on his face despite the nerve-wracking keen of his malfunctioning Miraculous. His green eyes seem to glow in the dim light. Just like a cat's. He grins and pats the ground beside him with his good hand.

"We don't have time to snuggle right now," she mutters. "We have to get somewhere you won't be found when you lose your transformation."

"Actually, Ladybug, I was thinking that you looked tired and should sit down for a while..." he corrects her, completely serious.

Oh.

But then the facade breaks and he's grinning brightly again. "Got your mind on snuggling, do you, My Lady?"

She rolls her eyes and takes a step forward, offering him her hand. He takes it. As Cat Noir unsteadily gets to his feet, he winces and rubs his paralyzed arm and his ring gives another sharp screech. The pads are flicker rapidly in and out now, going from four to one to two to four to three...

"How's your arm?"

He looks up and Ladybug is frowning deeply at it. That frown where her eyebrows curve like loose U's and her lower lip puckers out a little. A sad, pouty frown. He swallows the lump in his throat and forces a smile, ignoring how she makes his heart flutter in his chest. "I can't move it," he admits, trying his hardest to flex his fingers but they don't move even a twitch.

"Is it...broken?" she asks, gently probing the limb with fingers as light as butterflies-or...maybe not _butterflies_ but...

"I don't think so, just kinda...paralyzed."

Ladybug gulps. Paralyzed. "Do you think releasing your transformation will fix it?" Her voice is a full octive too high.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Ladybug's expression twists into one of deep concern. He can almost see how hard her heart is beating.

"Ladybug, at the very least your healing light will fix it," he consoles her. "We just have to figure out a way to defeat The Wyvern."

"I need my yoyo for that..." she says, remembering the way it soared into the distance. "I guess we both need to transform."

"Seems like it." His ring shrieks again. Loudly. It hasn't been five minutes yet but...he can sort of feel his transformation beginning to wear off slowly. Like his senses are dulling and the supernatural strength of his muscles is beginning to wane.

A little pang of disappointment goes through him when he, despite the tanglible way his transformation is ending, he still has no feeling in his arm.

"I better go," he says. "Before I blind you with stunningly good looks."

Ladybug gives a little laugh and nods her head. "Will you be able to make it...?"

"Worried for me, Ladybug?" With a wink, he takes his staff into his good hand and prepares to vault away. But she grabs the crook of his elbow to stop him. "Uhh...Ladybug, I know you love spending time with me but I _really_ have to-"

"I know, just...I've been thinking... Do you remember that girl from this morning? The one who tried to help us beat Guerrila?"

Cat Noir raises an eyebrow. "You mean the one who got me clobbered by a hunk of wood? Yeah, I remember her."

Ladybug dips her head in thought. "I think that might be Wyvern's true identity... The thing she threw at Guerrila looked just liked Wyvern's weapon. That claw she uses to fight."

"You're right..." he mutters, thinking back on the girl. He vaguely remembers thinking her familiar looking. Perhaps she goes to his school. Though he can't recall her name... Just then, his ring starts to spark and screech so loud it hurts their ears. "I really have to go now!" he tells her, vaulting up onto the roof. "Feed your kwami! We'll meet at our usual spot. See you tonight, Partner!"

And then he's gone, his black suit melting into the darkness of the Paris skyline. But Ladybug stands there for a while longer, staring at the spot where he disappeared. But her mind isn't there, in the alleyway. It's back several hours in class, Adrien's perfect, beautiful face smiling apolgetically at her.

 _Thanks. See you tonight, partner._

 _..._

 _..._ OH GOD SHE FORGOT ABOUT ADRIEN!

* * *

"Ohh, Tikki...oh no...oh no oh no oh no...he probably thinks I'm a flake or an airhead or... _oh god_ he probably hates me..." Marinette tries calling him again. This will be the fourth time in five minutes. Under normal circumstances, she would be worried about appearing creepy for so many calls (and a text) but right now, she's just concerned with why Adrien isn't answering.

Her kwami is nestled within some shrubs, watching her pace through the park as she munches on a chocolate chip cookie. Sure it's dark and cold and a teenage girl with no jacket walking in circles in an empty garden is probably pretty weird but that's the last thing she's worried about right now.

On top of Adrien likely thinking her irresponsible, at the very least, there's also Cat Noir to worry about. What if his arm really is paralyzed? What if transforming doesn't fix it? Sure, her healing light probably will but...there's always the chance that...that it...

The sudden chirp of her loud ringtone startles her out of her thoughts. Marinette fishes her phone out of her pocket and her heart gives a little jump at the sight of the contact.

Adrien.

Oh god.

She fumbles answering the phone and is so frazzled she doesn't even say 'hello'. "Adrien! Oh I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about our study dat-uhh! Our...study...thing... I forgot we were supposed to-to st-to study. Ohhh I'm the worst partner ever!"

But he isn't mad, like she'd been fearing he would be. Then again, she can't picture an angry Adrien. What would that even _be_ like? Instead, he gives a light laugh and she hear the smile on his face when he speaks. "Seems like it slipped both our minds tonight. I was just calling to apologize for missing it."

"Wha-really?"

"Ha, yeah... The shoot ran a little longer than expected and while I was on my way to your place they called me back again... I really am sorry, Marinette."

"It's-it's no problem! Like you said! It slipped both our minds."

"You want to try again for tomorrow?" he asks and she notices he's slightly out of breath, but she doesn't question it. He must be walking home.

"Sure! I promise I won't forget this time!"

Adrien chuckles again and says, "Me too. Uh, goodnight."

She can't help but blush for some reason. "Uh...g-goodnight, Adrien..."

Click.

Marinette bites her lip and feels it quiver in a mixture of relief and excitement. Adrien isn't mad at her. She doesn't have to cancel with him and struggle to come up with a dumb excuse why. Everything is okay.

Well...

Everything except the _really_ important things.

"Tikki? You almost finished?"

Her kwami has just swallowed her last bite of cookie and gives a cheerful nod.

"Alright then. _Spots on_!"

A flash of pink lights the park and Ladybug reaches around behind herself, feeling the familiar presence of her yoyo. With a smile, she pulls it off her waist and lassoes it to the horn of a gargoyle posed atop the nearest building. The Eiffel Tower glows warmly in the distance.

* * *

Cat Noir is already there when she arrives, perched between two cross-sections of steel with one leg dangling casually over the edge. He's facing away from Ladybug when she lands so she can see the fingers of his right hand slowly, and with much difficulty, beginning to flex.

To say she feels relieved is an understatement.

"How does it feel?" she asks without preamble, apologizing when he jumps in surprise. Cat Noir stands up and leans his hip against one of the beams, his stance a little too non-chalant for someone who's arm just got trashed in a fight with a possessed villain.

"It feels fine now, transforming did the trick for the pain but..." he lifts his arm, holding it out for her to see. "I can move it now but the finger are a still a little lazy..." He demonstrates the weakness in his fingers and Ladybug sighs softly.

"I'm sorry, Cat Noir...I just hope my healing light fixes it."

"It will," he assures her with a crooked smile. Then, he gracefully kneels on one knee and presses a kiss to the back of her hand. "No need to worry, Lovebug."

"I am not your _Lovebug_."

"I dunno, My Lady, it sounds too much like your name to be a coincidence, don't you think? It must be fate."

Ladybug groans when he leans in close, grinning from ear to ear. "Then what makes you think I'm _your_ Lovebug?" She takes her yoyo and whips it around a lower section of the tower, gliding down toward the rooftops below them. Cat Noir follows her with a laugh.

"Because Ladybug and Cat Noir have _always_ worked together. For thousands of years. If that's not destiny, I don't know what is!" Ladybug suppresses her amused grin as they reach the rooftop and he sticks close behind her, walking almost in her footprints.

"You're hopeless," she tells him, scanning the dark horizon.

"Hopelessly _head over heels_ ," he counters.

"Sure, Romeo. Let's just get looking for this akuma."

"Very well, Juliet."

The heroes bound across the frosty rooftops, nearly a month of winter giving them pleanty of time to practice treading on the slippery shingles. Their breath puffs out in steady, white clouds and Cat Noir shivers a little at the cold, his nose beginning to run. Sniffling, he slides to a graceful stop beside Ladybug, who has stopped to look out over City Hall, searching the street below for any sign of akuma activity.

"Where would she go?" Ladybug wonders out loud.

Cat Noir hums and crosses his arms over his chest, rubbing them through his leather suit. The street looks green and white in his night vision and he doesn't see any movement. Wherever she went, it's not here. He sniffles again.

Ladybug looks over at her partner wearing a curious little smirk. "What's the matter? Kitty got the sniffles?" she teases. Cat Noir gives a mocking laugh.

"I told you. I hate winter."

"Aww, it's not _that_ bad."

Cat Noir gives her an incredulous look. "Please don't tell me you like the winter time."

Ladybug rolls her eyes and gives a half hearted shrug. "I don't _hate_ it. I mean there's snowmen and hot chocolate and-" At her partner's blatantly open mouthed revulsion, she stops and grins impishly. "What? It's kinda nice..."

"Ohhh, Ladybug..." his tone is almost disappointed and for some reason, she laughs at his over dramatization of such a silly, pointless fact about her.

"I'll have you know winter is my second _favorite_ season." Then she freezes. (No pun intended.) Wait. She shouldn't be talking like this. Sure, the conversation seems innocent enough now but all it could is one misplaced fact and suddenly she'd might as well have 'Hi, my name is Marinette' written on her forehead.

However, Cat Noir doesn't seem to mind where this is headed at all. His miserable expression has brightened into one of genuine curiosity. "Really? And what is the Lady's _first_ favorite season?"

She almost answers him. But... "Uh, nevermind, Cat. I don't really like where this is headed...if you know what I mean."

But Cat Noir just scoffs. "I know I'm _brilliant and amazing_ , M'Lady, but I doubt _even I_ could figure out your secret identity just by knowing what season you like."

Well...he does have a point. She sighs. "Okay, okay. It's spring. Now come, let's keep looking." Ladybug starts walking and does her best to ignore how he happily trots after her, seeming to glow from knowing this one, small thing about her.

Honestly, he's such a dork. Ladybug grins as she swings away on her yoyo, Cat Noir close behind her.

* * *

"What's your favorite color?"

Ladybug sighs exhaustedly. It's been an hour of fruitless searching through the darkened city. She's cold, tired, and frankly a little cranky. And so far, her partner has pestered into telling him her favorite food, book, movie, and even a few of her hobbies. "Cat-"

"Oh come on. I'm not gonna suddenly know who you are because you tell me your favorite color is red."

"That's not the point. The point is we should be...wait. What makes you think my favorite color is red?" She turns to face him and Cat Noir looks as cold and tired as she feels, but he's smirking at her, his hands folded innocently behind his back.

"Well...I figure someone who wears as much red as you do-"

"I didn't choose my costume," she reminds him.

"-must at least _kind of_ like it."

Marinette pauses. "Red is a...nice color. Not my favorite though."

"Then...what is?" His smile widens but Ladybug rolls her eyes. The answer is right there on the tip of her tongue but the gleam in his eyes and the smug smirk on his face makes her bite it back.

"Aren't we getting just a little too familiar for one day?" she asks him as they walk along the rooftops side by side. "Besides, you've asked me tons of questions this evening and I still know nothing about you." _Good thinking, Marinette. Distract him-_

"Mine is blue," he says suddenly and the way he's staring into her eyes makes her feel...fidgety. She turns away and offers a slight hum of recognition but her heart is thumping a little too quickly. Must be the cold... "So...? Don't leave me hanging."

She moans and shakes her head. "Fine. But this is the last one."

"Deal!"

Ladybug stops her steady retreat and he stops beside her, one eyebrow raising under his mask. She purses her lips for a moment, and then plants her hands on her hips. "Okay. Listen very closely, Cat Noir, because I don't want you to take this the wrong way and inflate that already massive ego of yours even more."

He tilts his head, his bell jingling. "Okaay."

She hesitates a moment before muttering, "Green."

For a second, he doesn't react at all beyond a thoughtful nod of his head. And just when Ladybug is about to sigh in relief that he hasn't appeared to make the connection, a huge grin crosses his face.

"I always knew we were a _purrfect_ match, My Lady."

Ladybug frowns. "I told you not to overthink it."

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"Oh geez. You are the biggest dork I've ever met."

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May."

Marinette can't help but laugh, despite her embarrasment. " _You_ read Shakespeare?"

"But of course, My Lady! My father _insists_ I be well read."

"What about your mother?" She blurts out the question before she really thinks about it...and instantly regrets it the moment Cat Noir's light expression darkens and his smile fades from his face. "I...I'm sorry...that's none of my business..."

His smile returns, softer this time. Sadder. "It's okay. She's just...not around anymore." Is all he says before they continue wordlessly through their patrol, Marinette silently kicking herself for ruining the mood and being the reason behind the first genuine sorrow she's ever seen on his face.

She's such an idiot sometimes.

* * *

Wyvern watches the two figures patrolling below her and flexes her fingers, The Claw retracting with the movement of her arm.

 _"Now's your chance, Wyvern. Take their Miraculouses and your wish will be fulfilled."_

As the violet masks fades from her face, Wyvern smiles. "Yes, Hawkmoth."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they're much appreciated! :)**

 **Final battle and the final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the end, the heroes don't find Wyvern. She finds them.

The Claw strikes Ladybug from behind, clamping around her at the elbows and pinning her arms to her sides as she's knocked forward onto her stomach. Cat Noir whips around, his staff already in hand. Wyvern kicks him as she zips down the line of her grappling hook, landing atop Ladybug. He staggers, wincing.

Hawkmoth doesn't need to remind her. Wyvern is after one thing.

Ladybug struggles under the monstrous grip of The Claw as a hand closes around her left earing. But Cat Noir has recovered and his staff slams into the akuma's side as it extends, throwing her off his partner.

The Claw releases with a mechanical groan and winds back to Wyvern's arm.

"You alright?"

Ladybug nods as he helps her to her feet. "Guess the search is over..."

"Seems that way, yeah."

Ladybug smiles tightly and lowers her voice so the akuma can't hear her. "I'll distract her, you focus on getting in close and getting The Claw away from her."

Cat Noir nods. "If she activates her power, don't let her touch, Ladybug..." He flexes his stiff fingers to make his point and she nods again.

"I won't." Then, Ladybug throws her yoyo and it tangles around a street lamp above The Wyvern's head. She glides in close and kicks the villain's arm off target when she tries to attack with her claw again. Cat Noir vaults over, landing behind the akuma. He steps out of the way of a wild swing and then Ladybug pulls her attention again.

With Wyvern's focus temporarily snagged by Ladybug, Cat Noir grins. " _Cataclysm!_ " He sees the akuma stiffen and his partner hits hard, attempting to keep her attention...but Wyvern ducks out of the way and whirls around, just as Cat Noir closes his hand around The Claw on her wrist...

"NO!" The villain watches furiously as her weapon disintegrates and crumbles into a heap on the ground.

Ladybug almost cheers as the last of the rusty steel crumbles into a pile. But no black butterfly emerges from the ashes...and Wyvern turns on Cat Noir, her fists clenched and trembling in rage.

In a voice low and dangerous, Wyvern growls, " _Aftershock_." Her hand sparks with blue light and the heroes shiver at the rumbling sound it makes. Like thunder.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug warns, twirling her yoyo.

"Yeah!" He leaps backwards, out of reach and readies his staff. Can't let her touch him. Wyvern lunges forward. The armored sleeves of her suit clash against Cat Noir's staff, grinding metal on metal as he holds off at a distance and she struggles to get close enough to use her power.

Adrien grimaces at the always-nerve wracking sound of his Miraculous's beeping. Four minutes left. "Ladybug! Perhaps now would be a good time for one of your master plans!"

"I'm working on it!" Ladybug steps back, taking advantage of the temporary stale mate in front of her. With no other option, she nods to herself and shoots her yoyo into the air. " _Lucky Charm!_ "

With a flash of light, the marble falls into the palm of her hand.

A...marble.

Awesome.

Ladybug grips it in her fist as she takes in surroundings. The street light? No. A parked car? No. Ah! Cat Noir's staff blinks red. Ladybug looks down at her hand and the marble flashes, as well as her yoyo. One last look shows the ruby imbedded in Wyvern's forehead blazing crimson.

Ah-ha!

"Cat Noir! I need your help!"

" _Argg_...on it!" Cat Noir passes his hand over the staff and sighs in relief when it extends, throwing Wyvern off of him. He rotates his shoulder and springs across the street, landing next to partner. "What can I do for you, M'Lady?" He asks with a charming smile.

Ladybug, however, simply grabs his shoulder and nudges him onto his knees with his back to her.

"Uhh...Ladybug...? I love piggy back rides as much as the next guy but-"

"Shh. Separate your staff and hold the piece up vertically. And hurry."

Wyvern staggers to her feet, her hand still glowing an angry blue.

Cat Noir obeys. He extends the two halves of his staff, setting them side by side on the pavement and bracing them as Ladybug winds the string of yoyo around them.

Wyvern growls, studying the obvious trap in front of her. But...what is it?

"Uh, what is this?" Cat Noir whispers, staring at the wire contraption above his head. But Ladybug only smiles and places the marble against the wire, pulling it back.

"The akuma is in the jewel on her forehead. All that's left is to break it..." She aims the makeshift slingshot for another split second...and just as Wyvern seems to realize what's happening, Ladybug releases the marble. It shoots forward in the blink of an eye and strikes dead center.

Shards of red fly into the air and Wyvern falls to her knees, cupping her forehead. But from one of the shattered pieces of ruby, flutters Hawkmoth's butterfly.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." It's engulfed in purifying white light and Ladybug runs a finger over the case of yoyo, sliding it open. When the butterfly leaves, it glows a soft, white light. "Buh-bye, little butterfly."

* * *

"Ohh, what happened to me?" Ada's skin feels strange. It tingles with residual power from the akuma's possession and her limbs feel weak. She looks up just in time to see... _oh._

"Pound it!"

"W-wow! Ladybug and Cat Noir!" she gasps to herself, but regardless, they both seem to hear her. The heroes look down at her and she feels her heart racing in her chest. Ladybug smiles softly and Ada stiffens as she kneels down beside her. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to...do whatever it is I did." She sighs quietly. "I just wanted to help..."

Ladybug's hand is surprisingly gentle on her shoulder. "We know that. And you were very brave for standing up to that akuma for our sakes. Not many people would do that."

Ada smiles half heartedly and stands up, dusting off her pantlegs. "I think next time, I'll just leave it to the professionals..."

Cat Noir leans casually on Ladybug's shoulder as she stands. "When it comes to akuma, that is safest." Then, he grins and nods his head toward the alleyway behind her. "But...if you still wanna help us out, there's something you could handle."

Ada turns and immediately frowns at the fight of TV reporters and paparazzi rushing into the street, already shouting questions at the heroes, whose Miraculouses are beeping loudly. Where did these guys even come from?

With a soft smile, Ada winks at them. "I'll cover you."

They chuckle, turn away, and disappear over the rooftops. The reporters slow to a stop in front of her, looking quizzically at each other.

"Miss? Can you tell us what happened to the akuma Ladybug and Cat Noir were just fighting?" One journalist asks, shoving a microphone into her face. All cameras on her but she simply shrugs. "That was me. Ladybug and Cat Noir had to go but...I'll answer any questions you might have."

* * *

The next day goes by in a blur of schoolwork and preparations for their speeches at the end of the week. Literature class ends and, despite Marinette doing her best to focus on the project and _not_ Adrien's beautiful, gorgeous...perfect face...just _inches_ from her... _ahem_... And they still have no idea what their project topic should be.

The two of them stroll out of school together, and despite Adrien's car parked at the foot of the concrete steps, they pause outside the doors and he turns to her with a sheepish smile.

"I don't think I have any photoshoots tonight," he says. "Or anything else. So..." he motions with one arm at the sleek, silver vehicle. "We could go to your place to work on the project...if you'd like."

Before even thinking, Marinette blurts out, "What about your Chinese lessons?"

"What?"

Oh...oh god...she is _not supposed to know_ he has Chinese lessons tonight.

"I, uh, I mean-I'd love y-I'd love that! I mean, sure! If you want!"

Adrien's confused expression fades then and he smiles at her. Marinette follows him down the steps mechanically, her heart almost stopping when he pops open the door and steps aside, motioning for her to get in.

"Ladies first."

She blushes. "Thank you..." She slides in and fumbles with the seat belt. Adrien sits beside her, closes the door, and the driver pulls out of the parking lot.

The city passes them in a blur of greys and greens and Marinette makes a point of looking straight out the window so as to not end up staring doe-eyed at Adrien...again. The car pulls up to a stop light next to an electronics store...and Marinette raises her eyebrows at the sight of a very familiar face displayed on the screen of a television in the front window.

"Look at that," Adrien remarks, and Marinette jumps when she realizes how close he is to her, peering out her window to see the screen as well. "That's the newest akuma."

"Yeah," she agrees. They can't hear Ada's voice through the shop window but the subtitles below her spell out an air of confidence Marinette had only seen hints of in her short time speaking to the girl. Marinette smiles, happy to know she isn't feeling too down about her experience. "The Wyvern."

As soon as the word leaves her mouth, Marinette whips around to look at Adrien, who is already staring at her with one of those rare, huge smiles on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nods excitedly, her stuttering nervousness lost for a short, blissful moment. "Wyverns are a mythical creature!"

"And no one else has picked them yet!" With bright smiles on their faces, Marinette and Adrien bump their fists together. It's such a familiar feeling that neither of them realize until they've lowered their hands.

That's the second time now...

 _Thanks. See you tonight, partner!_

 _Pound it!_

Marinette swallows at the lump that has suddenly risen in her throat. Slowly, she turns her head. Her eyes find the silver ring on his finger that she's never really noticed until now. And when she looks up, Adrien is staring thoughtfully at the earrings he's never paid notice to until today.

For the slightest of the seconds, their eyes meet. Green and blue. And then they both whip their heads around in opposite directions and the rest of the ride passes in complete silence except for the thudding of their hearts in their ears.

No.

There's no way.

They're just being paranoid.

...right?


End file.
